Mi pareja perfecta
by khrfan7645
Summary: Kirito siente algo por Klein, se esta enamorando, sin embargo apesar de esto el no quiere confesarle sus sentimientos debido a que siente que lo traiciono al momento de dejarlo en el pueblo de los inicios. Podra Kirito contener sus sentimientos o se los dira a Klein? Pasen y lean tal vez les guste :3
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues les traigo este nuevo fic, esta vez es de SAO (obviamente ¬¬), espero y sea de su agrado.

La idea principal es un Klein x Kirito, una amiga ama esta "pareja" (no existe en realidad u.u es una pena) yo también algo, así que le dedico este fic a ella (No me dejo usar su nombre :'( es mala! XD), ella me inspiro a realizar esto.

Sin mas que decir léanlo y espero lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-No puedo dejarlos- Dijo Klein.

-Si solo fuese Klein, pero dos más o incluso uno más- Kirito pensaba que tal vez de esta manera no sobrevivirían.

-Lo siento, ya me ayudaste mucho, ¿no?- Klein no quería dejar que Kirito partiera solo sin embargo tampoco podía dejar a sus amigos atrás- Así que no te preocupes, ve a la otra aldea-

-Bien, entonces aquí nos despedimos- Kirito no quería dejar atrás a Klein- Su sucede algo, mándame un mensaje.

-Lo hare- Afirmo Klein.

-Bien, adiós, Klein- Kirito se volteo y comenzó a caminar, el no quería dejarlo pero no tenía otra opción.

-¡Kirito!- La voz de Klein lo detuvo- Oye, Kirito. En verdad tienes un rostro genial, es mi tipo.

Kirito se quedó atónito por unos momentos, cuando por fin volvió en sí, le devolvió el cumplido posteriormente se volteo y continuo con su camino. Kirito se detuvo y volteo hacia atrás, realmente él se quería quedar con Klein sin embargo al voltear este ya no estaba, él había "traicionado" a Klein, o al menos el sentía eso.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que SAO fue iniciado, 349 jugadores han muerto en zonas seguras, probablemente fueron desconectados o asesinado en el trayecto a alguna aldea. Nadie ha logrado encontrar la habitación del jefe, por lo que aún siguen en el primer piso.

Kirito se ha dedicado a ir de una aldea a otra, subiendo de nivel en el trayecto de una a otra, aun no olvida a Klein, lo ha visto un par de veces de lejos, esta con sus amigos parece que formaran un gremio, nunca ha entablado contacto con él, es mejor así. También ha recibido un par de mensajes de este, jamás los ha respondido, tan solo se limita a leerlos, pero no los responde.

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde que el juego inicio, aun continúan en el piso 1 es difícil de creer pero así es, nadie ha logrado encontrar la habitación del jefe, ni siquiera Kirito que era un beta tester. Se ha corrido un rumor sobre que un grupo encontró la habitación del jefe, por lo que se organizara una reunión en la que supuestamente darán un mapa de cómo llegar al cuarto del jefe y se ideara alguna estrategia de cómo acabar con este.

Kirito no tuvo más opción que asistir a la reunión, no había demasiados jugadores en esta, parece que todos tienen miedo a morir, es algo común, después de todo si mueres en SAO no te quitara tu exp (experiencia) o ítems simplemente te arrebatara tu vida en el mundo real, es escalofriante.

La reunión era dirigida por un jugador llamado Diabel, el afirmo el rumor, su grupo encontró el cuarto del jefe, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto, sin embargo estaban más emocionados al saber que había una posibilidad de acabar con esta pesadilla. La reunión avanzo y empezaron a idear una estrategia para derrotar al jefe, lo primero, forma grupos de seis.

Kirito abrió lo más posible los ojos, todos ya tenían equipo, parecía que todos se conocían entre sí, solo quedo el sin equipo, al voltear este percato a otro jugador sin equipo, estaba cubierto con una túnica, no se podía ver su rostro sin embargo no tenía nadie más con quien hacer equipo.

Diabel corrió a toda velocidad hacia el jefe, planeaba darle el golpe final, pero...la información dada era errónea el arma del jefe era otra, aun más poderosa que la que se mencionó, este sin saberlo aun fue contra el jefe, Kirito trato de detenerlo pero ya era tarde. Diabel fue golpeado y lanzado por el jefe, su Hp bajaba rápidamente.

Kirito se dirigió rápidamente hacia Diabel, trato de curarlo pero Diabel no quiso, Diabel también era un beta tester, este quería el objeto raro que dejaría el jefe al acabar con él, razón por la cual lo fue a atacar solo. Diabel murió, simplemente se desvaneció convirtiéndose en trozos de cristal o algo parecido.

Kirito se puso de pie, estaba dispuesto a acabar con el jefe, su compañera de equipo, se paró a su lado, ella lo ayudaría con esto, ambos fueron contra el jefe, uno bloqueando y el otro atacando, después de unos momentos lo lograron, derrotaron al jefe.

* * *

Bueno es todo por hoy! (soy mala!) como vieron por ahora es básicamente el anime o.o pero esto va a cambiar a lo largo del fic, tal ves haya lemon (no estoy segura no escribo mucho de esto 7u7 pero ya veré).

Espero y lo hayan disfrutado /

Algunos símbolos no aparecen, la mayoría eran emoticones :C


	2. Chapter 2: Un dia mas en SAO

Bueno después de siglos de actualizarlo (algo es mejor que nada), lamento no haber hecho el update pero hace mucho que no revisaba mi mail ni iniciaba sesión aquí.

Diran ¿Y todos los otros fics?  
Bien el caso es que la cuenta no es totalmente mía XDDD es mía y de una amiga, ambos subimos aquí :3  
Esa es la historia.

Sin as que decir los dejo con el fic  
Disfrutenlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
Un día mas en SAO**

Kirito se encontraba contra la pared, acababa de regresar de una "misión", si se le podía llamar así, salvo a un grupo de una muerte segura; frente a Kirito apareció un icono que palpitaba, un mensaje le había llegado, solo una persona era su amigo dentro de SAO, él ya sabía de quien era el mensaje.

De: Klein

"Kirito, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que nos separamos, ¡más te vale estar con vida!

Sabes, no es tan fácil luchar mientras te preocupas por alguien, deberías de unirte a un gremio, sé que eres un jugador solitario pero temo por tu vida, por favor no estés solo.

Espero y poder verte, jamás respondes mis mensajes eso me preocupa aún más, pero creo en ti, Matane Kirito"

'Klein...Lo siento'

-Kirito-kun, ¿te tienes que ir?- Una voz femenina lo abordo, era una de los que salvo, su nombre es Sachi.

-Ah! no, no es nada- Kirito vio que Sachi se acercaba a él, por lo que, cerro el mensaje de manera inmediata.

-Qué alivio, vamos venga- Sachi le extendió la mano a Kirito.

Ambos entraron al establecimiento, era un tipo de bar dentro de SAO, varias personas se reunían ahí para relajarse y olvidarse por unos cortos momentos del terror en el que estaban. Sachi y Kirito se dirigieron a la mesa en la que se encontraban los otros miembros del gremio al que pertenecía la mujer.

El líder invito a Kirito una bebida para agradecer lo que hizo por ellos; Kirito se sentó, los demás permanecieron de pie, una vez llegaron sus bebidas, brindaron.

-Por los Gatos Negros- El líder del gremio fue el primero en hablar.

-Salud- Los demás dijeron al unísono mientras se acercaban la copa a los labios.

-Por Kirito, sin él, no podríamos estar aquí- Dijo un miembro del gremio.

-Salud- Dijeron todos al unísono.

Cuando terminaron de beber, empezaron a hablar sobre qué hubiera pasado si Kirito no hubiera llegado a tiempo, esto no le importaba a Kirito en lo más mínimo y al parecer tampoco al líder de los Gatos Negros.

-Kirito-kun, sé que no es el momento pero ¿qué nivel es?- El líder parecía bastante interesado en ello, después de todo los salvo de enemigos bastante fuertes.

-20 más o menos- Kirito mintió sobre su nivel, no podía decirle que era nivel 79, eso les confirmaría que era un beta tester, o como se le conocía en todo el juego, un vetear.

-¡¿En serio?! no estamos tan diferentes y aun así casi morimos- El líder se sorprendió, ellos eran nivel 36-40 y estuvieron a punto de morir, pensar que alguien que tiene la mitad de su nivel lo salvo, no es muy lógico pero tal vez el juego no depende al 100% de los niveles, tal vez la destreza del jugador también sea tomada en cuenta.- ¿Le gustaría unirse a nosotros?

El silencio reino en la mesa donde se encontraban, todos pusieron total atención a Kirito, esperaban ansiosos la respuesta.

-Etto...no lo sé.- Kirito realmente dudaba si unirse o no.

-Vamos, es mejor si estamos juntos.- Todos lo animaban a que se uniera, el azabache no sabía qué hacer, una vez trato de hacer un equipo y no funciono, tal vez deba de darse una oportunidad.

-De acuerdo.- Todos se alegraron al escuchar la respuesta, habían obtenido un nuevo miembro, un nuevo amigo.

* * *

_**POV Kirito**_

Hoy haríamos una nueva misión, esta sería la última y por fin se cumpliría su sueño, los gatos negros comprarían una casa; la misión es bastante sencilla, recuperar un amuleto perdido, suena sencillo ¿no?

El camino hacia el calabozo fue largo pero entretenido, siendo sincero...me divierto mucho con ellos, creo que por fin dejare de ser un jugador solitario.

-¡Aquí es!- Todos tenían un poco de miedo acerca de lo que se podría encontrar adentro, la entrada al calabozo estaba oscura y salía algo parecido a la neblina de ella.

-Bueno entremos.- Si no lo hacía ahora apuesto a que se retractarían.

Un par de horas después.

Por fin regresamos a la posada, la recompensa fue suficiente para comprar la casa, mañana lo harían porque ya era muy tarde, si...durante la noche aparecen enemigos de mayor nivel, es más seguro durante el día. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, era el líder, parecía un poco alterado.

-Sachi... ¿está aquí?- Por lo regular nadie iba a mi habitación excepto Sachi, siempre iba y se quedaba a dormir era de esperarse que estuviera allí, pero esa noche no había ido, almenos aún no.

-Sachi no está aquí, ¿sucede algo?- El líder estaba preocupado y parecía alterado, esto me preocupo, ¿acaso algo le había pasado a Sachi?

-No está en su habitación, ya la hemos buscado pero no aparece por ningún lado.- Eso fue suficiente, me levante y me dispuse a salir para buscarla.

Salí inmediatamente de la posada, empezaría a buscar a Sachi pero ¿dónde?, ¡realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde encontrarla!

Atravesé el pueblo, lo recorrí de arriba abajo y no pude encontrarla, el único lugar en el que puede estar es en el bosque si no tendríamos que revisar todos los pisos uno por uno; iba directo hacia el bosque cuando la última persona que esperaba encontrarme apareció.

-¡Miren es Kirito!- Klein, ¡genial! que gran suerte tengo.

- Ahh Klein, ha pasado mucho.- Después de meses de no haberlo visto me cuesta trabajo hablar con él.

- Si...por cierto jamás respondes mis mensajes.- ¿Y ahora qué? necesitaba responderle, ¡piensa en algo!

- Ahh si, realmente lo siento.- ¡ ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo hablar con él?!

_**POV Klein**_

- Jajaja no te preocupes.- ¿No te preocupes?, claro que no lo haces por eso no respondes.

- Etto...me tengo que ir.- Tan frio como siempre,

No sé si él es así con todos o solo conmigo.

-Espera.- Es ahora o nunca.- Etto...yo queria...saber.

Levante la mirada para poder mirarlo a los ojos, grave error, aquel pequeño icono rompió mis ilusiones, él ya estaba en un gremio, ya tenía un equipo.

-Te uniste a un gremio...- Ya no sabía que decir.

-Sí, seguí tu consejo, ¿qué me ibas a decir?- Parece estar feliz, será mejor dejarlo así.

- Jajaja nada...que te valla bien.-

Por un momento creí que el podría estar conmigo...como compañero creo pero...el ya está en un gremio y parece feliz.

_**Fin POV Klein**_

Por fin, aun no sé muy bien que fue eso de hace un momento, su expresión nerviosa y de felicidad cambio a seriedad completa en un parpadeo, acaso habrá sido...no lo creo, él fue quien me dijo que me uniera a un gremio solo seguí su consejo. De cualquier manera ahora hay cosas más importantes que pensar en esto.

_**Fin POV Kirito.**_

* * *

Es todo por ahora, no hay nada Klein x Kirito! que malo soy XDD  
Ok en el próximo cap habrá mas, solo esperen lo, prometo que valdra la pena :3

Por cierto en el ultimo cap, gracias por sus reviews :3

Agradezco la critica que me dieron, gracias Myriam y espero te siga gustando

Matane!

P.D: Dejen un review, nadie muere por eso.  
P.D2: Les gusta mi fic?  
P.D3: Quejas y Sugerencias son bien recibidas o.o


End file.
